1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molds for forming containers and to methods for using same. More particularly, the present invention relates to molds for forming containers and to methods for using same, wherein a container being formed therefrom is provided with a substantially continuous neck finish.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to provide a fluid-impervious seal between a container and a closure fitted thereupon, such as, for example, when the container is filled with a liquid. However, it is often difficult to provide an efficient seal between the container and the closure due to the typically rigid properties of the materials chosen therefor, and also due to the typically large variance in the tolerances between the dimensions of such containers and closures manufactured from such materials.
Further, most containers are typically manufactured by an injection-molding or an extrusion-molding process, which typically imparts a surface discontinuity in the containers manufactured thereby due to an imperfect fit between mating components of a molding die used therewith. Such discontinuity has the effect of breaching the sealing integrity of the interface between the closure and the container neck surface. Thus, it is desirable to provide a container having a substantially continuous neck finish for engaging a closure sealing bead. It is also desirable to provide a mold for forming a container having a substantially continuous neck finish.
Containers are known which include a lip at an upper terminal end thereof which extends downwardly therefrom through a small distance and which is free from such discontinuity. However, it is furthermore desirable to provide an extended surface free from such discontinuity with which a closure sealing bead may mate to form an enhanced seal therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,513 to Mumford teaches a child-resistance safety closure for use on a container having a neck portion with a smooth finish. It is furthermore desirable to provide the mold by which such a container is made.